


What Makes a Family

by blueyeddrabble



Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Wedding, minor Kunimi Akira/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: The Iwaizumi family finds the extent of their family during Kunimi and Kindaichi's wedding.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	What Makes a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the last work for Iwaoi Fluff Week!
> 
> Prompt: Kisses/Camera/"I love you"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Oikawa was ready to pull his hair out. He never expected that dressing three children would be such a pain. He would feel better about it except that Iwaizumi, his oh so loving husband, was hiding in the bathroom.

“IWA-CHAN! GET OUT HERE AND HELP! HIBIKI IS TAKING OFF HIS SHIRT AGAIN!” Oikawa yelled while trying to button the shirt one of the twins was wearing. After having Hibiki, Oikawa and Iwaizumi decided that they wanted to make their family larger, resulting in twins two years later. Tatsuya and Tatsuo were energetic three year olds who wouldn’t sit still to save their lives. “IWAIZUMI HAJIME! YOU GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW BECAUSE WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE LATE TO KUNIMI AND KINDAICHI’S WEDDING!” Oikawa yelled, becoming more aggravated each passing second.

Eventually the door to the bathroom opened revealing Iwaizumi in a form-fitting dress shirt and black slacks. “Boys listen to your dad. Sit down so we can get you dressed for Kuni-chan and Kin-chan’s wedding.” The boys all immediately sat down working with their parents to get clothed. 

“Thanks Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispered, pressing a kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“No fair Dad! Why does Papa get a kiss but not us.” Hibiki cried out. Oikawa, being the loving parent he is, gave each of his sons a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright let’s get to the wedding!”

The wedding hall was beautiful. The outside area where the reception was being held was illuminated by lanterns hanging around the tent. There was a photographer stationed by a waterfall that was lit up by fairy lights to provide a romantic ambiance. The Iwaizumi family was sat with the Matsukawa’s and Kyoutani’s. Mattsun and Makki’s little girl is only a few months older than Hibiki, and the two have become close friends, since playing volleyball together and attending the same school. Kyoutani wanted a larger family, and Yahaba was totally on board with that after being an only child. The couple adopted Kimiko a year before Hibiki was born. After his birth, they adopted two siblings whose parents died when they were younger. They finally completed their family when an agency called them to inform them about another set of siblings who suffered a similar fate. With four boys and a girl, Kyoutani and Yahaba decided that their hearts, and home, were full. 

“Kuni-chan, Kin-chan!” the twins yelled, running up to hug the grooms.

“Hey Mattsun, do you mind watching Hibiki while Iwa-chan and I go get our picture taken?”

“No problem, just tell the brute to smile a little bit.” 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked over to the waterfall to pose in front of the camera man, smiles painting both of their faces. 

“This is so pretty Iwa-chan.” Oikawa looked into his husband’s eyes.

“Almost as pretty as you Tooru.” Iwaizumi leaned in to capture Tooru’s lips with his own.

“Gross Daddy and Papa are kissing.” One of the twins calls out. Tooru and Iwaizumi separate to see Kunimi and Kindaichi standing there each holding a twin. 

“Can we have our picture taken with you!” Tetsuya yelled, shaking with excitement.

“Sure buddy, but how about we get your brother, so we can get a family picture?” Iwaizumi asked, rustling his son’s hair.

Tetsuya grabbed Kunimi’s hand and walked back with him to bring Hibiki over for a picture. If there was one thing Tetsuya inherited from Oikawa, it was personality. The two kids made it back for a family picture right when the moonlight was perfectly glowing off of the family.

Both parents had a twin in one hand, and they both placed their other hand on each of Hibiki’s shoulders. Oikawa took one look at the picture that the photographer showed him, and tears began to well in his eyes.

“Hajime, this is our family…” Oikawa began to let the tears fall. “I love you” Oikawa pressed his lips to Iwaizumi’s fervently. 

“I love you too, babe.”

“How is it our wedding, but the couple who has practically been married since middle school is sappier than us.” Kunimi asks, scoffing at the display of love in front of him and his husband.

“Aww Kuni-chan don’t be jealous, you’ll be just as sappy when you’ve been with Kin-chan for as long as Iwa-chan and I have been together.” Oikawa chirps walking up to hug his kouhai.

“Yeah Kuni-chan, I’m sure your family will be just as awesome as ours.” Hibiki shouts with a grin, showing off his signature canine tooth that will pop out every so often. “‘Cause all of Daddy and Papa’s friends have awesome families, so why wouldn’t you Kin-chan?”

Tears started to form in Kunimi’s eyes as well as Yahaba’s and Makki’s whose families walked over to see what was happening. The entire group got situated for a photo because “if there is going to be a family photo why not make it the whole family?” Kyoutani asked. The mad dog had grown softer with age, but that didn’t stop his alpha male contest with Iwaizumi.

Once the wedding was over, Kunimi received a call from Watari who just woke up. He had been in New York for the past two years for business, he was hoping to move back to Miyagi in time for the wedding.

Oikawa took the photos that were taken that night and framed them side by side on the entryway to their house because nothing makes a home like a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Come yell about gay volleyball with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
